Terra
Summary A supporting character in Elemental Tales, One of the servants of Asura, The best friend of Seden and one half of Serra. Power and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 4-B | 4-A Powers and Abilities: 'Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (High; Mid-Godly overtime. Can regenerate from overtime and in battle if they have enough energy), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Self-Sustenance (1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (All elementals can interact with Essences if they're not bound to a body or the body has been weakened. Essences are similar to souls but exist on a true platonic level) Immunity (To Telepathy, Sealing, Reality Manipulation, Meta-Possession, Paralysis Inducement, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability. Resistant to Super-Science Manipulation, Status Manipulation, Resistance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Aether Manipulation, Damage Manipulation(Elementals don't have brains or organs like living creatures so their body is immune to most things that would affect living creatures), Earth Manipulation. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:]] Large Star Level '(Is able to keep up with both Ignis and Pargos at the same time), '''Solar System Level '(10 - 40 times stronger), 'Multi-Solar System Level '(As a EAV3 she's able to easily over power EAV2 Perseres, Ignis, Pargos and Kanan) [[Speed|'''Speed:]] MFTL+ '(Scales above EAV2 Kanan) [[Durability|'Durability:]] Solar System Level, Multi-Solar System Level, Galaxy Level '(Is able to tank attacks from both Perseres and Kanan) [[Range|'Range:]] Standard Melee Range | Galactic Weakness: 'None Notable 'Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stone Rain: creates thousands of rocks in the sky that rains down and chases her opponents. * Earth pillar: Summon a pillar from the ground to strike enemies. * Subterranean Teleportation: her body adapts to the surfaces she touches which allows her to teleport and move through solid objects as if they were a liquids. * Earth Blades: Allows her to create earth weapons that can phase through solid objects and can change between a solid and dust form. * Giant Combo: Multiple Earth hands emerge from the ground that repeatedly strikes her opponents. * Stone Shield: Creates a Large stone wall that shields her from attacks. * Earth Golem: Summons an earth Golem to assist her. * Earth Rupture: She her punches are able to liquidate or create large gaps in the ground around her or a specific location. * Colossal hands: allows her to create giant hands that attacks her opponent's independently and protects her from attacks. * Planetary Strike: Summons a sword that is light years in size and smashes it into her opponents. * Iron Maiden: Her body is fortified and her Durability increases. * Gaea's Blessing: An Upgrade to Stone Shield where whenever Terra is in danger the shield is automatically activated that intercepts and defends Terra from the attack. * Interstellar Combination: An ultimate skill which is the combination between Planetary Strike and Colossal Hands. Summons a bunch of earth swords that are controlled by giant earth hands that repeatedly hits their target and send them flying away. * Cataclysm Strike: Two earth golems grabs her opponents from beneath them and pin them down, then Terra summons a Huge meteor bad brings it on her opponent. Key: Base | Galactic Trembler